


Unforeseen Circumstances

by Unicron



Series: Babies Ever After Fix It Fic-Verse [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Mechpreg, Spark Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: After defeating the Functionist Council's plot Chromedome finds himself catching a mild virus that he just can't seem to shake.





	Unforeseen Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> I think writing MTMTE/LL fix-it fics is just going to be my life now. Wake up, work, eat, write fix-it fics.

Chromedome and Rewind walked to their quarters with servos held, Rewind happily swaying and lightly bumping against his conjunx’s leg. Chromedome allowed the bumps to the side of his leg and gently moved his hip to connect with each sway, a reminder that they were both still here and alive and home after everything that happened. Well they were almost home anyways, as they walked past a few more doors to reach their own habsuite which opened for them.

“I’m taking the night off,” Rewind said once they entered the room and the door slid closed behind them.

“Well yeah,” Chromedome said with a yawn before allowing his battle mask to retract. “If we were taking the night on we’d go to Swerve’s.”

Rewind shook his head. “No I mean I’m taking the night off of recording,” Rewind reached up to his camera and capped it before depowering it all together. “I’ll edit today later.”

“Tired?” Chromedome asked. “I can bring your energon to you.”

“Not really,” Rewind admitted before climbing up his side of the berth. “I just am not really in the mood to film.”

“What are you in the mood for then?” Chromedome asked before dispensing two cubes of energon and giving one to Rewind before joining him on the berth.

Rewind took the cube offered to him before saying, “Maybe I am tired. I was going to say I was in the mood for you but we could probably use a nap first.”

 “Want to merge before the nap?” Chromedome asked before draining his cube of energon and pushing it to the side.

“Sure you don’t mind skipping to that? Rewind asked, nevertheless straddling his partner before receiving an answer, “I probably have a round in me if you want one.”

Chromedome shook his head. “You’re old and it’s been a long day for both of us. Honestly, I just need to feel your spark right now.”

“I might be old but you’re the one yawning Domey.” Rewind nuzzled his partner’s faceplates, “Open for me?”

Chromedome did and the duo merged, sharing in each other’s sparks and mutual exhaustion until they both offlined into recharge.

* * *

Chromedome was still tired in the aftermath of the fight against the Functionist Council. Everyone was tired, but Chromedome couldn’t help but feel he was distinctly more tired than his friends as they began to make plans for new adventures. Chromedome told himself he had been tired his entire life, this wasn’t new, but that didn’t stop it from being annoying.

Rewind told him that he’d read stress and exhaustion weakened anti-virus protections and Chromedome used that to justify when tired shifted to tired and sick. Sure he could check with Ratchet about it but honestly if Chromedome really was sick he was sure he could handle it. They had been through a war, they had been through a peace, he could handle the downtime between adventures.

“I mean we’ve lost our conjunx enduras, found them again, and saved the world what? Three times now. I think we get to put the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on our door and take it easy.” Rewind assured him a week into Chromedome’s cold. “I just got a ton of new rom-coms in from Earth. Want to officially announce a staycation and watch a few?”

“Do you have any more of those true crime specials?” Chromedome asked.

“Yeah a few.”

“Alright,” Chromedome said. “Let’s staycation. It isn’t fair the new couples should get all the fun anyways.”

* * *

Chromedome returned to his post without complaint at the end of his sabbatical and leaned into his new normal. The new normal, which was a heck of a lot like the old normal but with a new mission and without an old homeworld. Chromedome figured that returning to work would help him ignore whatever remnants of sickness remained, and not to mention it was nice talking with Brainstorm, Rodimus, and the rest of his again. Plus, whatever sickness he still had was better than the aftermath of injecting at least.

It was, anyways, until that day when Chromedome was convinced his spark was about to burn out. The pain was sudden and hard and caused Chromedome to fall to the ground. He didn’t even feel the pain from the fall though, his spark still ached and that was where all of Chromedome’s attention continued to lie.

“Rewind!” He called out flailing an arm in hopes of reaching his partner. “Please.”

“I’m here,” Rewind said as he crouched next to his conjunx. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Hurts,” Chromedome squeezed his partner’s servo, “Spark.”

“Just stay with me,” Rewind said. “Please Domey just say with me until a medic gets here. Rodimus call Ratchet.”

Chromedome let out another scream as the pain intensified. “I’ll try,” he managed to respond between ex-vents. “Get them out.””

“You heard my conjunx!” Rewind yelled at the bridge around him, “Out!”

Chromedome whined as Rewind let go of his servo as the minibot did his best to herd the bridge crew to the hallway. Brainstorm refused to budge, but that was the least of Chromedome’s concerns. “Rewind,” Chromedome said with a groan.

“Ratchet will be here soon,” Rewind said in reply before returning to Chromedome’s side. “Please be alright until then. I don’t want to miss you again.”

“Not dying,” Chromedome said, “Rewind, it’s moving down.”

“What’s moving down?” Rewind asked.

“Sparkling,” Chromedome shuttered his optics, “Started in the chest. Now it’s in my tanks-“ Chromedome stopped and let out another scream. Once the latest pain had passed he managed to compose himself enough to grin at Rewind.  “I love you.”

“I love you too Domey.”

* * *

“It’s too late to dull your circuits in the area,” Ratchet said as he attached yet another sensor to Chromedome.

“How is it too late?” Chromedome asked. “I didn’t even know I was carrying until this afternoon!” 

“It’s too late because it is already coming out!” Ratchet said. “Are you sure this is your first emergence? It should not be going this quickly”

Chromedome looked towards Brainstorm and did his best to suppress another scream. “Is it?”

“Yeah, it’s your first.” Brainstorm confirmed.

“It must be the fact the sparkling is a minibot then,” Ratchet said. “That will make it easier for you.”

“Easier? In what world is this easy!” Chromedome yelled.

“Push,” Ratchet said ignoring the question.

Chromedome shuttered and pushed nearly crushing Rewind’s servo in the process and was rewarded with Rewind cooing softly at their sparkling’s now-exposed head.

“You’re doing great Chromedome,” Rewind said. “You’re doing great.”

“I’m feeling horrible.”

“I know but it’s almost done,” Rewind said. The minibot gave his partner’s servo a reassuring squeeze, “I believe in you.”

“You better since you did this to me,” Chromedome said before letting out another scream.

“One more push Chromedome,” Ratchet said. Chromedome did as he was told and the shoulders of the sparkling were exposed, at which point the miniscule sparkling effortlessly fell out of Chromedome’s valve.

“It’s so small,” Rewind said, “Is it healthy?”

“I’ll have to run tests,” Ratchet said. “But it probably just takes after you.”

“It has your colors Domey,” Rewind said as he turned his attention back to his conjunx. “We made that.”

Chromedome nodded tiredly, “It explains a lot. Can I see it before the tests Ratch?”

The medic grumbled at the question but relented and handed the sparkling to Chromedome.

“I’m going to name you Flashback,” Chromedome said as he cradled his sparkling. It was so small cuddling consisted of allowing one hand to cover the bitlet’s frame as the other held it. “And we’re going to spend so much time together once we know you’re healthy.”

Rachet held out his servos to take the sparkling back and Chromedome relented, but despite still needing to run the tests Chromedome could feel in his spark Flashback would be just fine.


End file.
